A Heart of Gold & Sliver
by Sean pizza
Summary: This story is a re-creation of the Pokemon Gold, Silver and Crystal games, except, the gender of Silver is swapped to a female. Hope you enjoy!
1. The beginning

My eyes open. It's finnaly here. It's finnaly the day I get my Pokemon! Oh, I wonder which one I will choose. As I remember from my failed attempt 5 years ago, the Pokemon that you could choose were: Cyndaquil; the fire starter, Totodile; the water starter and Chikorita; the grass starter. My choice was narrowed down to two of the Pokemon, but I knew that I could only have one. After countless minutes of pondering in my head, I had finnaly decided. I know who I want my partner to be.

I hop out of my bed and walk over to my mirror and my drawers. I change myself out of my pyjamas and slip on some casual clothes, something nice for the occasion. Just some red shorts, a shirt, and my special yellow and black cap. I walk down the hallway and tread down the stairs to meet my mother.

"Oh! Good morning honey! I made pancakes for breakfast." "Didn't we agree that you would stop calling me 'honey' when I was 13?" "Oh I'm sorry Ethan, it's just that I'll miss you so much once you'll be gone. Oh, which reminds me! I got something for you!" She says reaching into an opened parcel on the counter and pulling out what looks like a small, red phone. "This is a pokégear, it is used for calling people. You must agree to call me every week on your journey!" "Was it really that difficult to buy me an actual cellphone?" "Hey young man! Remember who is paying for you to get a Pokemon? Me, that's who! So don't criticise me about money!" "Okay then, sorry mom." She hands me the rather bulky looking block of red plastic. I open it, test to see if it is working, then shove it in my pocket.

"Now come and eat your breakfast, it's getting cold!" I sit down and begin to munch on the pancakes set in front of me. Mom's pancakes are usually bland and tasteless, but she makes damn good jam, so that takes away the bad taste. I take a few minutes, eating my food slowly and savouring it, because this is the last meal I'll have with my mother for a long while.

"Have a safe trip hon...oh, I mean Ethan!" "I'll still be in town mom, I still have to get a Pokemon you know?" "Oh right, well good luck anyway!" "Yeah...thanks mom." I bid her goodbye as I walk off towards professor birch's lab.

* * *

Then...I met...her.

* * *

I was a few meters away from the lab, but that's when I saw something odd. On the side of the building, peeking through the window, was a person. They had perfect red hair and were in navy black clothes, and brown boots. They were looking through the window of the lab and taking notes on a notepad. I was curious, because the expression on their face said that they didn't belong there.

I walked up to them and asked: "Hey dude, what are you doing?" They jolted a bit in the air and turned to face me, dropping the notepad with an angry expression on their face. "DUDE? You think I'm a dude? I AM A GIRL YOU ASSHOLE!" She person says picking up a small rock and chucking it at me. I pull up my elbow to block the stone hurling towards me. "Hey, I didn't mean to offend you! I didn't know you were a girl! And when people say the word 'dude' they can also be referring to a girl!" "Just piss off! I am busy." Yeesh, what an agitated girl. She turns back to the window, and continues to take more notes. She really looks concentrated. Perhaps she's one on the professor's assistants? But then why is she recording things in this alleyway? Eh, I guess she deserves privacy, so I'll leave her be.

I continue on and walk into the professor's lab. I talk to a scientist and he tells me where in the lab birch was. I follow his directions and I find the professor. "Huh? OH HI! Hi Ethan. So, have you decided yet?" "Yes I have. It has been hard to put my finger on only one of them, but I have decided. I would like...Cyndaquil!" "Ah, Cyndaquil, that was my first choice too, take care." Professor birch says handing me a pokéball. "Do they pay you extra to compliment me?" "Yes they do, now go on, begin your journey!"

I put the pokéball in my backpack and I head off. I open the door of the lab and I head of towards the first ro...*SMASH*! I bump into something and I fall to the ground.

"Oww, Uhg, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I say standing myself up and opening my eyes. "Uhh...ow, it's fine, this happens a lot to me." A familiar voice says to me. I open my eyes fully and see the same red haired girl from before. "Got any more rocks to throw at me?" I say to her as she squints her eyes and opens them, looking up at me. "Y..you!? Uhg I mean...I'm not sorry! You should look where you're going idiot!" She blurts out nervously. "Don't pretend to lie to me, cus' it won't work. Here, you dropped this." I say picking up her things and handing them to her. "Wh...what? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?" She shouts angrily. "I have absolutely no idea." I say giving a smirk at her. She gulps and shoots a look of hate at me. She snatches the items out of my hands and shoves them in her bag.

"Th...thank you, now just...Uhg just piss off." She says starting to walk away. "Wait, I didn't get your name!" I shout to the girl. "And why would I tell you my name?" "One, you asked me who you were so you technically have to tell me. Two, if we bump into eachother again, I can apologise to you using your name." "I...Uhg, fine. My name is Silver, what's yours?" "My name is Ethan, nice meeting you." "Just...go away." She says running off down the path. What a weird girl.

I walk down the path until I get to..."Hey Gold, WAIT FOR ME!" A voice echoes throughout the town. I look behind me to see my childhood friend running up to me. "Crystal, I told you, my name isn't Gold!" I shout back to her. Then she jumps forward, tackling me to the ground and hugging me. "You know that I would never leave without you! And you must never leave without me! We're a couple, and couples stick together!" "Crystal, I told you, we are not dating! When I said couple I meant as a friend!"

I have known Crystal since I was 6, and ever since, she has been calling me Gold, I think just because elements for child names are popular in this town. We have been good friends, but as soon as we turned 10, she pretends that we are dating, even though we are not.

"I wasn't going to leave without you, I was just scouting ahead for what we'll be facing." In truth, I did want to leave without her. Why? Because she hangs around me every second of every day up until we were 15 and I got my Pokemon and up to this second. I did plan to leave without her, but she woulden't have it that way. "I saw you talking to that girl from before, ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" "CRYSTAL! WE AREN'T DATING! And I was not flirting with that red haired girl from before, we just bumped into eachother." "Oh, well that's fine then!" She suddenly chirps happily. "Yeah, yeah great, now can you please get off of me?" "Oh! Right, sorry, heh heh..." She saying standing up and helping me to my feet. "So, shall we go then Gold?" "My name...is Ethan! And yes, let's go." "Yay!" We both walk off towards the first route. Even though this morning has gone moderatively well, I am allready starting to regret my decision.


	2. A new friend

This is it. The sign for New Bark town and route 29 stand inches away from my feet. This is the first step of my journey. I wanted this to be memorial, but Crystal jumped ahead jumping with joy which kinda ruined the moment.

As I mentioned about myself before, Crystal isn't her real name either. Her name that her mother gave her was Carrie, but she didn't like it as soon as she understood the concept of names. One time, we went on a mining expedition as kids, and they showed all kinds of minerals. Carrie was so interested in them that she called me gold, and herself Crystal from then on.

Starting my journey, I need to figure out what I am actually going to do. I mean, every trainer is destined to be the Pokemon champion, but that seems like a bit of a long-shot for me. The first thing I should do, as many others do at the start, is catch a Pokemon.

While crystal is off scattering all over the place, I go into the grass fields to see what kind of Pokemon live here. I walk through the tall stings of grass sticking out of the ground, until I find a tail sticking out of the grass ahead. I immediately stop dead in my tracks and crouch down on the ground. I try and silently take my pokéball out of my bag and open it, but I couldn't help it when it burst open making a beaming sound as it released my Cyndaquil. The Pokemon pops it's head up, and runs away.

"Dammit." I say that and my Pokemon starts to look sad. "Oh, come on. It's not your fault. There's plenty of Pokemon in the grass." I say stroking their head. The Pokemon purrs to my actions, but then flames spark out of it's back burning my hand a little. "Ow!" I shout retracting my hand. "Cyndaquil, quil!" It says with worry. "Ow, that hurt, but flames come out of you back? That's cool! Ow..." I quickly grab a bottle of water out of my bag and pour it on my hand.

Crystal comes running up to me shouting: "Gold! Gold! Look at all of the Pokemon I just caught!" She says chucking about seven pokéballs onto the ground. They all open, letting out seven small, brown Pokemon. "Crystal, they're all Sentrets." "I know, and they're all so cuuuuuuute!" "Well, this isn't my style, but I guess I can't complain against yours." "Yay! Let's go to the next town, okay?" "Okay."

* * *

We both walk onwards towards the next town. "Wait a minute, how did you even get those pokéballs? I didn't think our town sold them." "Oh, my father works at the Pokemon league. He sent me ten pokéballs a day or so ago for when I started my journey, you want some?" "Nah, I'm good." "You sure?" "Yes." "You really sure?" "Yes I am." "You really really sure?" "Yes, I am Crystal!" "You really, really, re..." "Okay! Fine then." "Okay, here you go." She says handing me her last three pokéballs. "Now you can catch all the Pokemon in the world!" "I have three pokéballs. And there are over 250 or so Pokemon in this region. I think I still have a long way to go."

We pass the trees into the next town, for an old man to immediately walk up to us with a big grin on his face. "Welcome travelers, you must be new to this town. May I give you both a tour? It's only 10 poké per person." "No thank y..." "Why thank you!" Crystal interrupts me. "Don't be rude Gold, this man is offering us a tour for a very low price." "Yeah, I could see that." I say paying the man 20 poké, because Crystal was flat broke.

The man walks us all around the small town, showing us the Pokemon center, poké mart, and his house. I find it strange that this man does this for every new person who comes into town, but I guess he's got to make a living somehow.

"And that's all I have to sh...GOOD GRIEF!" "What is it?" "Get those muddy sandals out of my house right now!" I Look down to see my sandals covers in mud, moss and weeds, staining the carpet. Without another word I rush out before the old man starts kicking a fuss.

Crystal comes out of the house a little while later holding a pair of running shoes. "That man is so obsessed with his house that he treats it like his son, hey?" "Yeah." "Anyway, he would like to apologise for his sudden outburst by giving you some 'actual' shoes as he calls them." She says handing me the sneakers. I slip off my sandals, chuck the in the rubbish, pull on some spare socks and slip the shoes onto my feet. "How are they?" "They're a bit tight, but I can't exactly go back in and ask for others."

I feel something suddenly tugging on my bag. I look behind me, and downwards to see a small, green Pokemon tugging at it. As soon as it spots me, it falls to the ground and scrambles away in panic. "Hey! Wait up!" I say running after it. We chase after the little creature right through the next route, until it comes to a halt, standing there, not making a sound. I look up and who do I see before me? Sliver.

The Pokemon looks at her, then back to me, then her, then back to me, then decides to hide behind my leg. "I see you've met my friend." She says to me. "By the look on the pokemon's face, it doesn't want to be your friend." "Shut up and hand it over! If you don't, then I'll have to take it from you!" She shouts holding a pokéball out in front of her. "Really? You're challenging us both? Me and Crystal will...Crystal?" She seems to have run off screaming for help. "Yep, I'm pretty sure." "Ugh, so be it then."

Both of us chuck out our Pokéballs. Cyndaquil comes out of mine and a Totodile comes out of hers. Crap, she's got the type advantage, but I won't be defeated that easily. "Cyndaquil, leer!" "Totodile, dragon dance!" "Now Cyndaquil, use scratch!" "Dodge it and use slash!" It was a direct hit. How does she know all of these moves? "Totodile, slash once more." "Cyndaquil, use ember!" Although it didn't do much damage, it still sent Silver's Pokemon back.

"Totodile, use dragon dance again!" "Cyndaquil, ember again!" Another hit. "Dammit you useless croc!" "Cyndaquil, scratch once more!" Cyndaquil rushes towards the Totodile, only to get blasted back by a powerful water gun. "Well done Totodile! You really sho..." *BBLLLLLUUBBLLLE!* Before Silver can finish her sentence, the Totodile sprays her in the face with a jet of water. "The heck was that for? Eh, anyway, you're coming with me punk." "Where will you take me?" "Where else? TO JAIL!"

*BOOOOOM!*

Silver and her Pokemon are blasted back along the dirt. "Wh...wha?" "Larvitar!" The little green Pokemon says standing in front of me. "You bastard! Totodile, use Water gun!"

...Nothing happened.

We both look down at the Totodile to see it lying on the ground, fainted. "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" "Larv, Larvitar!" The green Pokemon says kicking the sand at Silver and snarling. I pick it up and walk away. "HEY! Get back here chump! Gimme back tht Pokemon! My father needs them!" "I don't think you see the gravity of the situation. You're out of Pokemon. So am I, but with this little guy on my side, you don't have anything to fight with. So If I was you, I would be running now.

Her eyes widen drastically, as much as her frown does. "This isn't over Ethan!" She says running off with the Totodile. She really is a strange girl.

"Gold! Gold! Come quickly!" "Thanks for all of your help Crystal." "Sorry I ran off, I was scared. Anyway, there's been a robbery back in New Bark Town!" "A Robbery?" "Yeah, come on, let's go!" "I'll catch up, just gimme one sec."

I turn around and return Cyndaquil to his pokéball and turn towards the green creature. "You saved my life. Thank you." I say patting it on the head. "What was it you were looking for in my bag?" The Pokemon waddles over to my bag and struggles at opening a zipper. I open it for him and he dives inside munching on the cookies inside. "Heh, well everyody gets hungry." I pick him up along with the cookies and rush off after Crystal.

Who would rob New Bark town I wonder?


	3. Falkner

Both of us rush back through route 30, passing Cheerygrove city. "Would you like a tour of..." "" **NO.** "" And through route 29 all the way back to New Bark town, to see many police standing around the Pokemon lab. We sneak past them to see Professor Elm chatting up a police man. "You're saying it was a kid that stole the Pokemon? What kind of crap security do you have on this building?" "What's...security?" "Oh boy."

"What happened here?" Crystal asked the cop. "A kid robbed the lab of one of it's Pokemon. Wait, was it you!?" The man says pulling me up by the shirt. "What? No I never did anything!" "Yeah, that's just what anyone would say." "Officer, put Ethan down! He's innocent." "But you said the kid stole a Pokemon, and these two have Pokemon!" "I gave them those two! And I said it was a kid with red hair, not black or green!" "Wait, red hair?"

"Huh? Do you know him?" "Her, and I repeat: ' **HER** ' name is Silver. If I'm correct, the stolen Pokemon was a Totodile, wasn't it?" "Y-yes, the one neither of you picked. I was going to go give it to another kid, but she ran in and swiped the pokéball right out of my hand. The kid's over there now, sobbing."

Sure enough, as we turn around, we see a kid, crying into a woman's legs. "Sorry, I just can't get him to calm down. He was so excited about getting a Pokemon, but that girl stole it from him." "Don't worry kid. Here, you can have one of my Pokemon." Crystal says handing him a pokéball with a Sentret inside it. The kid still sheds his tears, but he accepts the Pokemon with a smile on his face. "Oh, bless you young girl. Anthony, what do we say?" "Th-thank you m-miss." The little kid says wiping away his tears. "It's okay. Take care of this little guy okay?" "I will, I will." The kid opens up the pokéball and a fluffy creature pops out of it, falling into his arms. "I'll name him fwuffy!"

* * *

"Why would she steal that Pokemon Gold?" "She said earlier that she needed to fulfill her father's commands. She is just crouching behind a shadow, fleeing from free will." "But she's a thief, she doesn't deserve free will anyway." "Crystal, anyone and everyone deserves mercy."

"So what do we do then?" "We search for her."

Past the routes and town we travel, battling a few Pidgeys, Sentrets and Caterpies, before arriving at Dark cave. Geez, they put a lot of work thinking up of that name didn't they?"

"Um, Gold, I'm s-scared." "You're scared of rocks?" "No, I'm scared of bats. I heard many bats live in this cave." "Just keep you're head down and watch out for Geodudes." "Okay honey." " **WE'RE NOT DATING!** "

We enter the cave, Crystal pulling her jacket over her head and clutching onto my arm. As soon as she finds another boyfriend, I'd consider her pregnant then never return. I decide to send out Cyndaquil to light up the cave a bit. "Cyn, Cydaquil!" My Pokemon squeaks igniting the flames on his back. We do encounter a bunch of Zubats, Crystal screaming her mouth off, but me and Cydaquil clear the way for her eventually.

Out the end of the tunnel we walk, entering Violet city. As small as it is, it still looks marvellous. Right on the edge of the city, a tremendously tall tower stands, like a god watching over the land. A place with as much moxie as this, must contain the city's gym. "So, Who's gonna go first Crystal? Me or you?" "There won't be a gym battle for a little while." "Huh?" "I've heard that there's a bunch of trainers before the actual gym battle can begin." "Then we'd better be prepared for a possible butt whooping."

We also heard that the gym won't be open until 9:00. We think that they are feeding us lies, but I guess they had no reason to, so we just roll along with it, battling and resting the day out.

Night falls not long after. Before we enter the tower, a man in a clown costume offers a Pokemon trade to Crystal. She accepts it, handing over one of the four Bellsprouts she caught, in exchange for what he said was an Onix. Enter the tower we do, and it is super dusty all over. One stroke of your finger on the wall, and you'll have a hand full of fluff. We both climb a few flights, battling a couple of Ghastlys along the way. We defeat many of them, but I decide to catch one of them ist in case.

My team now consists of My Cyndaquil, Larvitar and Ghastly, Crystal's team is her Chikorita, three Sentrets, a Bellsprout and an Onix. And now, We're ready to win.

We both battle a couple of men in cloaks with a couple of Bellsprouts. I know it was unfair, but with two against one, we both sweeped past them all. We arrive on the third floor of the tower, where we see a man in a blue cloak, facing away from us staring off the tower into the land of Johto.

"So, it seems that the paper walls were broken. Now you both stand at the bricks. Welcome, I am Falkner, the city's gym leader. Shall you both take me on, or shall one go at a time?" "We shall both defeat you!" "Very well. Taste the power of flying type Pokemon!"

He send out two pokéballs from each of his hands. One containing a Pidgey, the other a Pidgeotto. I Decide to send out Larvitar, while Crystal sends out her Onix. "Ah, I see. You seem to look to the stronger side of the mirror. Yet You shall need more than type advantage to beat the likes of me! Pidgey, Pidgeotto, SAND ATTACK AND GUST!" The two bird charge at us, hurling sand and dust from the ground. "Larvitar, block it!" Larvitar does as I say. But with his sight out of use, the Pidgeotto blows him backwards.

The sand hits Onix, but doesn't seem to do much. "Onix, Rock throw!" "Dodge it you two!" As the commands fly out of their mouths, the Pidgeotto manages to dodge it, but the pidgey wasn't fast enough. The heavy rock snake knocks it out. "Larvitar, payback!" Larvitar's arms glow purple as it crawls up from the ground and charges at the Pidgeotto. "Block it with your wings!" Falkner calls out. Even though it reduced the damage from my Pokemon, I doubt it didn't hurt. "Onix, one more rock throw!" "Dodge it again, and use gust!" Dodge the Pidgeotto did, and the gust hit the Onix, not only sending him back, but off the entire tower!"

"ONIX! NO!" Crystal wails out. "Don't worry little girl, Onix weigh over 200 pounds, that fall won't kill it I assure you." "Larvitar, rockslide!" "What?" Before Falkner even begins to comprehend what happened, Larvitar chipped away various rocks, chucking them at the Pidgeotto, knocking it out.


	4. The plot

"My...my Pokemon. All defeated." "Yaaaaaaaay! We did it Gold, we woooooon!" Crystal shouts tackling me to the ground in a suffocating hug. Many times I shouted: "Let go!", but only the painful cry of her Onix got her off of me. "Onix! Oh my goodness, are you okay!?" I'm coming for y..." "CRYSTAL! Take the stairs!" I shout grabbing onto her ankle before she leaps off. "Oh right, silly me." She squeals stepping away from the ledge and rushing down the steps.

"Your girl friend is a handful I must say." "As annoying as she is, she'd lose her head if it wasn't screwed on." "I see, anyway, I think you both deserve these. I present to you the Zephyrbadge, and tm 51: Roost." He says hiding me two CDs and two badges. "Thank you for coming to the gym, now you kids better get a good night's rest." "Right, come on Larvitar." "Tar!" He squeaks with enjoyment following me down the stairs.

* * *

 **CRYSTAL'S POV**

* * *

"Onix, return!" I say as Onix returns into his pokéball in a stream of red light. "Gosh, I really thought I had that battle won for myself. I guess I need more training. "Hey crystal, here's the Zephyrbadge and tm 51. Falkner gave this to us." Gold says stepping out of the tower "Oooh, they look shiny!" "I know, but they're not just for looking shiny, these badges are our first step towards entrance to the pokemon league!" "Wow, so we're an eighth of the way there right?" "Sound like we have a long way to go when you put it that way. Falkner is right, let's find somewhere to sleep." "Are we gonna cuddle toni-" "We are not dating!"

* * *

Gold's being a big meanie about our relationship. He knows he loves me, but I just don't know why he's holding back from me. He should be head over heels for me right now. We share everything together. I gave him my diary, and he gave me the restraining orders. I gave him my jumpers, and he gave me his underwear. Well, I technically took the last one, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

Maybe if I crawl in with him while he's asleep, he'll wake up with me beside him and make out with me in the morning. *BWEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOUUUUUUUWWWW* "AH! What was that?" Gold shouts jumping out of his sleep. Dang it, so close. We both slip on some clothes and rush out to the sound of the siren. We see a fire truck trying to put out a fire on the city's gym. Falkner is kneeling on the ground beside the wreckage crying his head into his hands. "What happened Falkner?" "Some kid came into the gym and swept us all away with a Totodile and a ghastly, and after he bet me and took my badge, he lept onto a helicopter. It set fire to the gym then flew away. They burnt my awesome cloak too!"

"Can you give a description of the child or the people in the helicopter?" A police officer says walking up to us. "It was a girl in navy blue clothing with red hair. The people in the helicopter were just various men and women with a red R on their shirts." "Was, you said a red haired girl?" "Oh no. Inform officer Jenny and Looker, team rocket have returned." "What? Who's team rocket?" "It's none of your business kids, now run along I have work to do."

"Why did you get suprised when he mentioned a red haired girl?" "I know her. Her name is Silver. You met her yesterday for a second before you ran off." "Oh yeah. But why would she burn down the tower?" "She said that she was going to be the strongest trainer in the world, so she had to eliminate the competition." Falkner says. "Eliminate the competition?" "She wanted to be the strongest trainer, so she would have to prevent all other trainers from becoming strong, so she burnt the gm so noone else could get the badge." "But if she wants to do that, you cant possibly think she could..." "She's going to beat the other gyms and burn them down too!"

* * *

 **GOLD/ETHAN'S POV**

* * *

"Come on Crystal, we have to go and stop them!" "Why do we need to stop them?" "You know the police are useless in fictional stories." "Oh right." "Come on!"

Me and Crystal rush into route 36 battling a few ore wild pokemon and making...one minor stop, until we are stopped by an interception. Either we turn left into the national park, or we turn right into route 37. "Which way should we go Crystal?" "You...you're asking me for help?" "Yeah." "Oh my god! You finally love me! Placing both of our lives in my hands, I knew a fateful day like this would come!" "Crystal, I would have more satisfaction dating a metapod that you, now which way do we go?" "Hrmph. Fine, we'll go into the national park, I think there's a lot of cool pokemon in there so she would go there to train up."

In we went to the park, and just straight ahead we saw her. Battling a bunch of wild Nidoran and Hoothoot with A Croconaw. Looks like her pokemon have reached the second stage of evolution as well as my Quilava and Crystal's Bayleef. One moreNidoran had fainted before she turned to see us walking towards her. "You again? Why have you come here?" Sh says. "You left a big trail of bread crumbs back at Violet city. Why were the people in the helicopter members of team rocket?" I ask. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh yes you do. Falkner knew what he saw, and he saw you jump into a helicopter full of people with a red R on their shirts."

"I ain't telling you anything. Even if you beat me again, I ain't saying a word!" She shouts sending out her Croconaw. "Crystal, you wanna take her on this time?"

...

...

...

"Oh come on! Not again." "Not too much of a fighter is she?" "No. Allright, Go Quilava!" I say throwing his pokeball out in front of me. "Hah! If you think that you can beat me with luck again, you're gonna be getting a beat down!" "Nobody can get a Totodile to learn dragon dance in it's early stage, so I went to the shop you found that sells rare tm and powered my pokemon up a bit too, and that store sells the tm for Thunder Punch.


	5. Ghostly consequences

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I only now just realised that Quilava can't learn thunder punch, but I cannot change the story because it could not lead up to the events which are now going to take place. So I am sorry for the error, but I am sure you are able to go along with it ignoring the impossibility.

* * *

From the burn of an ember and the shock of just one thunder punch, Silver's Totodile fainted. "YAY! You defeted her Gold!" "Even though yes, I still would have liked SOME HELP." "Heh, sorry. I hope this doesn't ruin our relationship though." "No, it does." I scold sarcastically.

"God DAMMIT!" Silver's voice shouts as we turn around to see her kicking a bench. "Hey, It's allright." I say walking over to her. "Go away, it's not god damn allright! My dad's going to be furious and he's gonna beat me." "W-what!?" "I...I...I..." "Please tell me what's happening." "Gold, are you cheati-" "SHUT IT CRYSTAL!"

Silver then collapses onto the ground and cries. I run over to her and help her up onto the bench. She drags her head up to me, her face crusted in tears, and asks: "Why help me?" "You could have told me to bug off, but you apologised for bumping into me. Behind your facade of bad, I think there's someone nice. How about instead of paying me for winning the battle, we just chat. Okay?" "Allright...Gold." "Why would you think your father is going to beat you up?" I say "Because he's done it before, and he'll do it again if I lose this rare pokemon." "The Totodile?" "Yeah." "Why would he do something like that just to get a Totodile?" I don't know, he didn't tell me."

* * *

"Have you ever...kissed a boy?" Crystal says jumping in between us. "Excuse me?" Silver blurts out in confusion "Crystal, what the hell?" "She doesn't want to answer your mean questions, now go away and let us have some girl talk."

* * *

 **CRYSTAL'S POV**

* * *

"Well, no." "Why?" "I'm in a criminal organisation!" "Come on, there's gotta be some sexy evil overlord you've got your eye on." "N-no, hell no. I hate everyone there." "Then why do you stay?" "I have nowhere else to go. And my father says everything we are doing is for the greater good."

"Huh, well when your evil overlordess things are done, maybe you'll find someone to hold. EXCEPT GOLD! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY HUNNY BUMPKINS!" "Woah, woah, I never said I liked Gold!" "WHAT, YOU DON'T THINK HE'S HANDSOME ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

Just then I heard a whirring sound coming not far from here. We both look over our heads to see a helicopter with a big, red R on it, flying towards us. Then Silver leaps off of the seat, and runs towards the landing helicopter. "Silver, think about what you're doing for everyone!" Gold shouts to her. "I can't choose, so stay away from me!" She shouts back before hopping into the helicopter and flying off.

"Well, glad that she's gone now. Let's move onwards to victory!" I shout to Gold.

* * *

 **GOLD'S POV**

* * *

"Crystal, had none of her worries she confessed to us stuck in your head?" I ask her.

"Sure, but she shouldn't interrupt our adventure!"

"She sounded like she was tormented."

"Sure sure, but she said that she has nowhere else to go. So she will probably adapt to their evil ways."

"Then what if she came with us?"

"WHAT!?"

"As our friend!"

"Oh, right right, but how would we do this, would she stay at your house or my house? NO WAIT! I'm not taking any chances with her, she'll stay at my house so she wont try to come onto you!"

"We'll work it out later, but at the moment, she is more important than champion's title."

"Fine then."

So, me and Crystal set out on our journey to find Silver. We first head off over to route 36, battling more and more wild pokemon and levelling up my own. Ghastly levelled up and even evolved into a Haunter, but he looked tired, so we all rested.

"How are you feeling now guys?"

"Haunter, haunter!" Haunter barks in glee.

"Quil." Quilava grunts.

"Larvitar!" Larvitar pouts.

"Huh? Are you hungry?"

"Larvitar!" Larvitar pouts back to me.

"Alright alright, here's some pokemon food for you all." I reach into my bag and pull out my bag of pokemon food, I try to open it, but it wont budge. "Um, Larvitar, can you bite the top of the bag off?"

"Larvitar!" He squeals with joy jumping into the air. I hand him the bag and Larvitar bites the top of the bag, but shakes it violently around.

"No, don't shake it, pull!" I say grabbing the end of the bag. We wrestle the ends of the bag, until the top pops open, and pokemon food bursts everywhere. All of my pokemon run around, catching food in their mouths as I run around trying to stop them. "No, you can't eat all of it!" I shout, but they continue, and Crystal's pokemon even join in...along with Crystal herself.

"Well, you're all stuffed now, are you happy!?"

My pokemon can only groan in pain. "I told you not to eat all of it and now you're all as fat as a snorlax.!"

*BUUURRRRRRPpppPPPPPPpppp!*

"Cyndaquil, Haunter, Larvitar, return!"

We head off to Goldenrod city and plop down in the hotel. I let my pokemon out and they all lay their fat bellies on the bed. "It would be more comfortable if you rest off that fat in the bed, so you all have a good night sleep allright?"

"*UURRRRPPpp...*, Haunter."

"Okay, goodnight you all."

"GOLD! GOLD! Come and sleep with me!"

"No."


End file.
